Nidaime Kyuubi
by LysdexicOne
Summary: After all the war, all the loss, Naruto has found a way to kill the Kyuubi. Fate, it seems, has other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

_As this is my first fanfic, I would like to apologize for the ineptitude of my writing prowess. I am in fact using this medium to clear the random brainstorms of fandom imagination in order to allow me to finish my own novel.(don't expect it anytime soon) Let the brain-damage commence. _

It was a blast of sensory overload and adrenaline high that launched one Naruto Uzumaki from a world of unconsciousness to full blown alert panic. As our hero slowly regained control of himself, memories of the recent fight begin to playback in his memory.

_"Heh, not so tough now are ya furball." smerked the blond 22 year old ninja. Naruto Uzumaki, jounin of Konoha, and the only remaining seal master capable of containing one of the Bijuu with said art, currently kneeling in the center of a massive seal array with nine metal rods spaced evenly around the perimeter of the complex design. _

_ "I finally found a way to end you. There will be no escape from this, all I have lost and all I could lose. With your death I will be free and you will never escape." His eyes harden and he laughs, "Say hello to Madara in Hell bastard fox!"_

_ With those last words he ignites the seal and nine pillars of light shoot into the heavens. As the seal on Naruto's stomach starts to burn with the enormous chakra drain, he feels his demonic tenant fight against its now inevitable doom._

_ From inside his mind he hears a faint roar as the demon within curses the mortal who deemed themselves powerful enough to kill an immortal. "__**You will never be rid of me fool, you think you have won. I will have the last laugh in this, I CURSE YOU WITH MY LIFE UZUMAKI!"**_

___With this the power from the array arcs back to Naruto, His world erupting into pain, and everything fades to white..._

Suddenly after calming down, Naruto loses his balance and hits the ground again. "Ouch." regaining his breath he tries to stand up again, only to fall right back down. "What the, I feel like my arms and legs are too short." Standing yet again he fall face first this time. Looking forward his eyes widen as he takes stock of his arms. Panic sets in as he quickly contorts his body to see the rest of himself.

"NOOOOO!" he screams as it sets in that Naruto Uzumaki, is now the incarnation of his own worst enemy. He is, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. 

_ Well tell me what you think, I have many ideas as to how this should continue, but I can only have one story for this bigining, so I ask you, the readers who have made it this far into such a short opening. Should he be in the past before the attack the day of his birth, or after the day of his birth, either way he will be in the past as the Kyuubi, not sealed within himself but free. Your thoughts are welcome, any tips or pointers would be appriciated, I will wait for a few days to get some imput, if I don't get any, well, I will flip a coin or something._


	2. Chapter 2

_First things first, xium, thank you for giving me some input, I am really indisicive when I have multiple ideas about how a story should go, just having an honest opinion is sometimes all it takes to get people motivated._

Dawn breaks and a strange creature is making a ruckus in the forest somewhere in the Land of Fire. It's awkward movements not unlike that of a newborn learning how to stand up for the first time.

"Dammit, this should not be so hard. I already know how to walk for Kami's sake." grunted out Naruto as he stumbled and fell to the ground yet again. His new appearance that of a golden fox with white ear tips and tail tips, four tails, and that is the size of a large dog, though his fur is a bit ruffled.

Suddenly Naruto freezes, his ears swivel around and he listens to the woods around him. He picks up the faint sound of someone angrily throwing kunai into a wooden object while complaining about something. At that moment he realizes that the possibility of him being seen as the kyuubi could in fact lead to a swift dimise at the hands of even an acadamy student as he is now.

Naruto struggles harder to git up, panic making him learn with frightening speed as he can somehow stand without falling down now. As stealthily as he can, Naruto stumbles away from the clearing while getting used to moving in his new form, fear of what could be the most painful way to die at the hands of Konoha ninjas spearing his mind into adaptation faster than before.

A few days later our hero finds himself watching over himself from the treetops with a sense of uneasiness. Seeing his own self as he was before graduation making his plan to destroy the kyuubi seem like more then a bad idea. The realization that his seal worked and the demon king was now dead meant little in light of the new situation he was in, how do you change the past without changing anything...

The opportunity that time travel brought about was spinning in Naruto's head. He could save everyone with just a few sentences, the big problem was getting them to believe the four tailed fox telling them of their soon to happen demise without getting turned into a pincushion. For his plans to work, he needed to get used to using ninjutsu without hands, then he could get started on saving the world.

This would change however as Naruto discovered to his shock that he was brought back in time to just a few weeks after the infamous Uchiha massacre. This left a bad taste in his mouth as he realized that one of the greatest threats to Konoha's future had already been sent on his path of destruction. Watching the village was very difficult however as the ninjas where always alert, and stealth was much harder in his new form, he was rather conspicuous.

For now, Naruto would simply watch and learn, see things from a different perspective. With any luck, he could find a way to successfully introduce himself to the village. As it was, he still needed time, a luxury that would cost him if he could not gain full control of his new power.

_Another chapter down, and the plot bunnies keep throwing me curvballs. Writing fanfiction is much harder than I expected. I know nothing truly of note has happened, but right now I am trying to set the scene and bring home the fact that even though he is now the all powerful kyuubi, Naruto is not some instant god. He has to relearn how to use chakra without the aid of handseals to help him focus, on top of having more chakra than your average ninja village. Let me know what you think so far, input is good._


End file.
